


Impromptu Meeting

by LordMortem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Kylo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Bonding, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, How Do I Tag, M/M, Manipulation, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Hux, Rimming, i think, talk of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 15:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13662015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordMortem/pseuds/LordMortem
Summary: Kylo was beyond exasperated with his top General, Armitage Hux and his lack of respect. Kylo was not an Alpha to be mocked and a simple beta should know so. He'd have to have a long talk with a certain ginger.





	Impromptu Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PalenDrome (nerdherderette)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette/gifts).



> I apologize if this was awful. I've never written A/B/O and I sincerely am awful at titles. I tried if that counts! Hope this fic is enjoyed!

Supreme Leader…...Certainly a step up to Master Of The Knights of Ren. Now Kylo had no one to answer to and full command of the First Order with no old, crooked puppet master pulling him as if he was nothing. Never again, Kylo will never bow to anyone again. He was alpha of prestige. He was the last known trained force user. Through his reign, the First Order will only strengthen. Yet if only a certain, ginger-haired General was to accept such realities. Ah, General Hux, a ever-present thorn in Kylo’s side. Barely a week into his leadership and the man still did not fully respect nor fully acknowledged Kylo’s title. A jealous beta to Kylo’s superior Alpha class. Hux was a vicious man, cunning and harsh. Kylo would respect him if he was not so annoying. Doubting and disregarding Kylo’s commands quite too often. It would not do.   
  


Kylo stood from his throne abruptly, sensing subtle fear from his surprised guards. He motions for them to stay put. He exits out of the room, cape billowing behind. His strides were quick yet silent. His destination: Hux’s quarters. He’d have an impromptu meeting with his General. Once he reached the Generals quarters, without hesitation, Kylo used the force to pry the door open. “Who in blazes dare disturb me!” Kylo heard. Hux was standing from his desk, face changing from anger to recognition, then to subtle irritation.    
“I apologize, Supreme Leader. Though if you’d refrain from bursting into my room, it’d be much appreciated” Hux said, with an irritated tone. He swiftly sat back on his chair, lifting his holopad to contain his previous work. No doubt scourging through reports and planning on berating Kylo about his lack of accomplishment. Kylo moves, stopping only when he stands in front the General.   
“I’ve come to discuss your behavior, Hux.” Kylo said, noting the creases Hux had when Kylo did not use his rank. Arrogant twat. Kylo will not give him more than what is due. And with Hux’s recent acts of insubordination, his only reward will not be immediately getting throw out the nearest airlock.    
“Recent behavior? Ah, yes. There is no need to personally thank me for stopping the recent rioting from the mid rim sector of Bothan. The planets there provide much needed resources the Order is in need of.” Hux said, smugly reclining in his seat. Kylo glared daggers at him. He was a second away from physically throttling the ginger when he saw it.Hux grimacing a bit, face contorting in pain. Then Kylo sensed or more so smelt strong hormones perfuming the room.    
Odd, Kylo thought. He knew he was not due for a rut and his anger had not escalated that much to result in exuding a scent. Besides, he’d not be able to smell his own scent.    
Even odder was the situation since Hux was a mere Beta, and Betas were not known to carry strong scents if they scented at all. They were neutral in that aspect.   
“Supreme Leader?”   
Kylo snapped out of his thoughts, not realizing he’d been staring at Hux intently. The General appeared nervous and cheeks tinted with a light, pink blush. Strange, kylo thought. Hux was not a self-conscious person, and if he was, he knew how to hide most of his emotions. Kylo frowned, crossing his arms.   
“I’ve come here to talk about your lack of respect, Hux. Not about what you’ve been fucking doing for the Order, as is your job as General.” Kylo said, not letting his eyes leave Hux’s blue ones. He saw the ginger give a minuscule shift in his seat, trying to hide his discomfort.    
“Whatever do you mean?” Hux said, with a false tone of innocent. Hux knew perfectly well his subtle disregard of respect for his superior. How he talked in tones of sarcasm and impudence. Kylo was about to tear the General a new one when the ginger abruptly stood from his desk. Kylo sensed panic. Yet Kylo had yet to even threaten him.    
“Lord Kylo, I apologize and I’ll look to amend my actions. You’ve no need to waste your precious time on my insolence,” he said rapidly, seeming to want to end this conversation before it truly started. This peculiar behaviour was irritating Kylo. When Kylo leaned even further to the General, Hux backed away. Kylo tried to stifle a grin, letting a scold rest onto his face. “Supreme Leader, I’ll accept punishment after I finish the reports regarding the repairment of the fleets. They must be finished immediately and you’ve too much work to focus on yet another pressuring topic”. Kylo simply raised an eyebrow after hearing the statement.    
He slowly walked around the desk and stood near the ginger. Hux stood still, body rigid and back straightened. He could not keep eye contact with the dark-haired man. Kylo had this sudden urge to take a whiff of Hux and as he did so, he heard Hux exhale. Kylo, through his eyes lashes, peered at Hux. The man had a light flush, perspiration dabbing the side of his head.   
“Hux?” Kylo asked, having this sudden sense of realization.    
“Y-yes, My Lord?” Hux stuttered out, which only furthered cemented Kylo's newfound awareness.    
“Are you an Omega?” Kylo asked, already knowing his answer. Omega’s were not allowed to hold military rankings of any sorts, not even that of a nurse or assistant. There was no possible way Hux could of obtained or been around an Omega without Kylo knowing.No, what Kylo was smelling from Hux was a straight up Omegan scent. Specifically that of one in heat. Kylo held back a groan, having not spent time with n Omega during their heat in months. Snoke having been working him to the bone and his newly obtained mantle of Supreme Leader also giving him no fleeting moment. Until now.   
Hux had yet to answer Kylo but was now raising a blaster at him. What a futile action. Kylo could sense dread coursing through the ginger.   
“Lower the gun, Hux. I won’t kill you for simply being an Omega. Even if you’ve committed the crime as masquerading as a Beta when clearly, you’re an Omega”. Kylo said, finding the situation amusing. Much to the discomfort of Hux. The ginger eventually lowered his weapon. Kylo was tempted to pry into his mind, find out what exactly he thought he could accomplish.    
“Kylo, I...I can explain.” Hux said, his voice for once not sounding haughty towards Kylo. The dark haired man simply nods, taking a seat on the desk. Hux plopped back down on his chair. He sighed and looked back up at Kylo.   
“I knew if..If I let others learn I was an Omega, I’d not be able to enter the First Order military. I’d be destined to be nothing. Rae Sloane was the one to give me suppressants when I presented. She and Phasma were the only ones who knew, aside from utterly disappointed father.” The ginger said, with a look of indignation on his face. Kylo had a shit eating grin on his face.  If Kylo did not have anything over Hux, he most certainly now could bend the General to his will. No force power needed.    
“And what will you do now, Hux? Since your superior knows of this dilemma? You are committing a crime.” Kylo said nonchalantly. This was such a pleasing revelation. Kylo would not let an opportunity to humiliate Hux go by. Hux glared at Kylo. He could sense the gingers ire rise. Good. Kylo smirked at the other man.   
“I’ll take whatever punishment you see fit. But know that I am exceedingly more competent than any nerf herder who manages to replace me.” Hux gritted out, standing up tall, gathering up all his bravado.    
“Kneel”   
One word was all it took for Hux to lose all his mustered bravery. His scent was growing stronger, heat soon to fully take over. Kylo was going to enjoy using this Omega, Hux never having fallen in his good graces. Said man appeared as if he was incapable of moving. Kylo narrowed his eyes at the ginger. Hux gulped and crossed his arms over his chest. “N-no, I won’t kneel. Not to you.” Little shit, always making things difficult.    
“That so? What is a little Omega like you going to do?” Kylo uttered, standing right in front of Hux. His brown eyes locked onto cold blue ones. He raised one hand and gripped Hux’s chin. Hux snarled at the action, attempting to shake Kylo off. Kylo only furthered to strengthen his hold.    
“I’ve got a proposition. You keep your place as General but…” Kyo said, trailing off. He leaned towards Hux, mouth almost caressing Hux’s ear.   
“You become my Omega.” He whispered. He knew Hux would rather die than be permanently bonded to Kylo. He could barely accept Kylo as his Supreme Leader, he’d not be able to fathom Kylo as his mate. Kylo sometimes considered himself a sadist. He wanted Hux as more than just a man who’ll follow his commands without question. No, now he wanted Hux to crave and yearn for him. And becoming his mate will give him that. He wanted Hux to be torned with hate and lust.   
“Preposterous! You don’t mean this Kylo. Please.” Hux remarked. His body was trembling a bit, either from the heat or fear. Hopefully both in Kylo’s opinion. Kylo took Hux in his mouth, lips crushing Hux’s thinner ones. He heard the ginger whimper. Kylo ate it up, one hand on the gingers hip, another behind his head. Hux placed both his hands on Kylo’s chest and attempted to push him away. Kylo slipped a tongue into Hux’s mouth the moment the ginger moaned. Kylo felt intoxicated by the hormones Hux was oozing. His heat finally taking over.   
“So is that a yes, Hux?” Kylo said, breaking their kissing. Hux was flustered, mouth in an ‘o’ shape with reddened lips.    
“Fu-fuck, Kylo. This is not fair, my heat is happening. Why can’t we discuss this later, when I’m not about to become a fucking begging whore!” Hux exclaimed, letting his anger clear the heat-induced fog his mind was entering.    
“No, Hux. Either you become my mate, now or you leave this leave this room, walk through corridors of unforgiving Alphas who have not seen a Omega in heats months. Or you become my mate, my toy and still be General of the First Order. What do you choose?” Kylo murmured, thumb stroking the gingers bottom lip. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. “You know, I can take what I want, you should be grateful I am giving you options.” Hux huffed at that and turned his head away.    
“Some choices...I don’t want to become anyone's bitch, I don’t want to carry your children!” Hux yelled, taking a huge step backward, nearly tripping over his chair. Kylo felt a pang of...pity? For the ginger. Being an Omega was not exactly ideal. Rarely treated with respect and usually kept in domestic roles. Too bad Hux had not been agreeable earlier. He was snarky and unpleasant at best but he was also extremely clever and a good strategist. Kylo would be a fool to take away his rank because of his designation as am Omega. Not that Kylo would say it aloud. His he had Hux as a mate, he’d have even more reign over the ginger. And if they so happened to have a child or two...Kylo did need an heir and apprentice.   
“Hux. You becoming my mate is not the end of your life. I’m being an extremely generous Alpha. I realize now why Snoke never gave you the title of Grand Marshal. He thought of you as incapable of such a position. I don’t. Annoying as you may be, you are most capable.” Kylo said, attempting to convince the Omega to give in. He should be thankful, if Kylo truly abhorred Hux, he’d have already taken him and threw him out of the Order. But he saw no point in wasting Hux’s skills.    
“I’ve never been in heat before...I lost all my suppressants on Starkiller. I don’t know how to behave as an Omega in heat, or in general.” Hux managed to get out, his tone of voice laced with disdain.   
“My tip for the moment, give in and let me fuck you thoroughly.” Kylo said and without warning ambushed Hux. Hux squealed, hands gripping Kylo’s forearms. Kylo grinned against Hux’s lip.He devoured the gingers breathy moans. Kylo quickly spun Hux around and deposited him on the desk. Hux was dazed, having not expected to be manhandled. Kylo made quick work of Hux’s clothing, tossing the uniform top to the floor. He started to trail pecks all along the pale neck, going as far done to one dusty, pink nipple. He started to suck on it, whilst his other hand, still gloved tweaked at the opposite nipple. Hux was squirming and barely managing to contain his groans, both his hands in Kylo’s hair. “Oh Maker, yes” Hux whispered, eyes shut and mouth parted.    
“Take off your pants, Hux” Kylo commended, retracting his mouth from the gingers detectable body. Hux managed to become even redder. With shaky hands, he unbuckled his belt and lowered his pants, fumbling a bit since he had not taken off his boots. It was an adorable sight, Once he stood naked as the day he was born, he attempted to cover himself up.   
“Tsk, tsk. Don’t be shy Hux. Turn around now and lean on the desk.” Kylo exclaimed, a devious smirk etched onto his face. Hux slowly turned, bending himself over. Kylo held back a throaty groan. Hux’s ass was leaking, pale thighs glistening with natural lubricant. Kylo’s cock could only grow from the display. Since Hux did not kneel early, it would only make sense for Kylo to, or so he thought. Once settled with the Omega’s ass in front of him, Kylo took one long lick along the opening of Hux. The ginger was surprised by Kylo’s action. His legs were quivering.    
Kylo continued to eat Hux out, savouring every moan and whimper his tongue could elicit from the Omega. His alpha instincts practically screaming for him to stop this foreplay and enter the quivering hole. Hux was calling out for more, head bowed and rear perked up. Kylo had had enough of his restricting garments and swiftly stripped out. He sighed when he had took off his underwear, cock finally free. Hux had been watching Kylo and was practically drooling at the sight. His blue eyes focused on Kylo’s groan. Hux immediately looked up at Kylo’s face and and did a full body shiver. “That surely can’t fit in me!” He said. And if that was not the single handedly most cutest, virgin line Kylo had heard, he’d have to walk out of this room.    
“Yes, Hux. It will fit.  Don’t be afraid now.” Kylo stated, laughing when Hux scowled.    
Hux timidly turned to face away from Kylo. Kylo pressed his body against Hux’s, graon grazing the opening of the gingers.    
“Spread your legs a bit, Darling.” he said, nipping at Hux’s earlobe. Hux shuddered but otherwise stayed silent and placed his legs apart. Kylo inserted one finger into the gingers hole, earning a gasp. “Relax” was all Kylo said, not long after, he insetred another finger and scissored Hux open. The ginger had begun to push more of himself on the fingers, practically fucking himself with Kylo leaving light bruises all along the gingers neck and back.    
“Mo-more, Kylo. Please, I need more!” Hux exclaimed. With one look at Hux and a whiff, Kylo knew Hux was in full blown heat. His blue eyes glazed over with lust and need, hole oozing. Kylo gave a deep kiss to the ginger and with the tip at the man’s hole, he started to push in. Both man groaned, Hux feeling excruciatingly tight around Kylo’s length.    
“Fuck, Hux. Damn, never knew you could actually be somehow pleasant.” Kylo huffed out, smiling when Hux gritted out an insult. He’d let it slide for now. Kylo leisurely rocked his hips back and forth, enjoying all the mewling the Omega was doing. ‘More’ and ‘Faster’ being a common phrase the ginger spoke aloud. Kylo reached one hand around and gripped the gingers pre cum leaking cock. With a swift hand hand, Kylo was pumping it in timing with his thrusts. Hux became a sobbing mess.    
“Alpha, please...Harder! More!” Hux shouted out, tears running down his cheeks. Kylo would make sure to never forget the sight of this once haughty man now begging to be impaled further on Kylo’s cock. Soon Kylo’s was in rut, having it awaken from the Omega in heat. Kylo started to teeth at the mating gland by the Generals neck, biting lightly on it. The tip of Kylo’s erection started to enlarge with his knot, and Hux’s passageway clenched around him.    
“I can’t, Kylo. Oh Maker” Hux groaned out, sounding wrecked. Kylo bit, hard, onto the gland that would claim Hux as his Omega. The ginger screamed at that, cock spasming as he found his release. Kylo followed after, releasing his seed deep within the Omega. Thrusts vicious and balls slapping against the redden ass. Kylo slowed his pace down only after he milked out every last drop from his dick.Hux was moaning lightly, eyes screwed shut. Kylo let his grip on the sensitive cock go. When Hux tried to move, he whimpered at the feeling of Kylo’s knot still within him.    
“Now, now. Don’t be in a rush, Hux. It’ll take a while until it will deflate. And sincerely, your heat has only just begun” Kylo announced, while licking at the bitemark he had made on the gingers neck. Hux whined and flopped fully down onto the desk, no longer having strength to hold himself somewhat up.   
“Want to take this to your bed, General?” asked Kylo, knowing that spending a whole heat induced sex marathon at a desk was bound to leave them both excruciatingly sore. Hux simply nodded and Kylo grinned. He’d made the right move in this impromptu  _ meeting. _   



End file.
